is it a kiss?
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: it was the night before katsura's birthday. the shinsengumi chased him. suddenly the fight was changed. gintoki and hijikata fight over who is the one katsura want to spend the special day with. katsura has made up his mind. who will he choose? one-shot!


Me: hello! Hitsu here~ long time no see, guys! I'm alone today coz Bara is nowhere to found. *sigh* idk where he is, so just left it like that for now.

Today I want to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY KATSURA-SAAAN! \(OwO)/

I made it in a rush for your birthday (so don't expect much~) but I can't go online yesterday! *cries* that's why I apologize to post this today, not on your birthday...

anyway, I make elizabeth's gender as female here due to her name, she is an unidentified creature after all, haha. I'd rather to make the gender as male, but it doesn't sound right with the name. Though I always think that Elizabeth's inside is a man, hoho~

Well, without further explanation, please enjoy this present for Katsura~ enjooy~

Before that,,

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story, sorachi owns gintama. GINTAMA RULEZ! XD

Warning: kiss between male, maybe some typos and grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>IS IT A KISS?<strong>

"Let's celebrate your birthday together, Katsura-san." Elizabeth raised her signboard.

Katsura stared at her blankly at first, but changed into happy face as he hugged the white thing.

"I will wait for you at home, tomorrow. Make sure you come home, ok?" the duck-like creature flipped the signboard and it already changed into another sentence.

"Yes I will!" Katsura's eyes filled with joy.

* * *

><p>"Hold on right there, Katsura!"<p>

The shinsengumi chased after the most wanted terrorist. The said man ran while the vice commander of shinsengumi chased him.

"KATSURAA!" Sougo yelled. The first captain prepared his bazooka and aimed for the terrorist. He aimed for Hijikata as well. Without hesitating, the brown-haired man shot them. The explode was quite big, the rest of shinsengumi couldn't see it very clearly. In the middle of smokes, Hijikata grabbed the terrorist and threw him to the alley nearby.

Katsura merely looked at the vice commander. He confused yet managed to calmed himself. He quickly moved to the other side of the alleyway and noticed something. He felt familiar with the surroundings. _Ah, this is beside Gintoki's house._

He glanced back at the still smoking street. No one came after him. It seemed that he could escape. He ran out from the alleyway and went straight to Yorozuya Gin-chan's place. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to come out.

"Ah," the long-haired man quite startled at what he saw the one who came out in front of him. "Sadaharu-dono.."

His sentence was cut by the dog who already ate his head.

"who is that, Sadaharu? What a bother in the middle of midnight like this.." the white perm haired-man said lazily with his pajama on.

Gintoki, the head of Yorozuya, walked towards Sadaharu and found someone's head was eaten by the oversized dog. He noticed the man's clothes right away and helped him out of the dog's mouth.

"Oi, Zura, what are you doing this late of night?" Gintoki asked as he dragged the leader of joui into his house.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura. I'm in the middle of escaping from the bakufu's dog."

Gintoki threw a towel to him and cleaned up his head.

"Your hair is truly beautiful, y'know. How do you treat this kind of hair?" Gintoki asked as he dried Katsura's hair. Not that he was really care about it though.

"Not telling." Katsura grinned secretly.

"It's done." Gintoki took beers and put it on the table. He then sat beside his old comrade, taking one beer and opening it. "Drink it."

Katsura took the can and drank a gulp. "Thanks, Gintoki."

"No prob." Gintoki drank his own beer, accompanying his best comrade. "By the way, do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"Why you ask?"

"Well, nothing. Just curious."

"I do have an important appointment."

"What? In your birthday?"

"Huh? So you ask because tomorrow is my birthday?"

Katsura looked at the natural perm hair beside him with his usual stoic face. Gintoki couldn't read his mind at all. _Is he mad? Is he happy? No, definitely not._ He knew all along that the man beside him is the hardest overall. He really hated the fact that he fell for him. He couldn't help it.

Gintoki scratched the back of his head and whispered softly. "Yeah.. I'm kinda waited for it. It's once in a year though."

"Hmph. I have an important appointment with Elizabeth."

"Huh? It's really hopeless for you.."

"What do you mean?"

"You're with that thing this whole time. You should be celebrate your birthday with the one you love tomorrow."

"Well, I love Elizabeth."

"What? Ano ossan*?"

"It's not ossan, it's Elizabeth."

"Jeez... you're really hopeless."

As Gintoki sighed at his friend's listlessness, he stared at him meaningly, but Katsura just dumb enough to not notice the man's suspicious movement. He took the opportunity and moved closer, close enough to press his lips to the other man's lips. Unfortunately, there was someone who barge in uninvited, disrupting the intimate atmosphere between the two old friends.

"Whoa! Stop right there you two!"

It was the demon-vice commander if shinsengumi. He grabbed the lock of some silver hair.

"Ow ow oww! That hurts, Oogushi-kun!" the silver haired samurai screamed.

"Who is that you called 'oogushi-kun', huh?" the raven yelled harshly.

Katsura was about to scram if Gintoki didn't held his hand.

"Ah, you, Katsura." The only shinsengumi there put his attention to the most wanted terrorist. The said man glared at him. He definitely didn't like the raven, but he was forcefully pulled by the shinsengumi. "I think you should at least say a proper thank you to me, the one who let you go from our catch."

"Yes. Thank you for chasing after me all the time, _vice commander-dono_, or should I say _bakufu dog_?" Katsura addressed the man who held him with such a disgusting tone and face.

"What a terrorist you are." Hijikata cupped the said man's chin and looked at him mockingly. "I sacrificed my job to save you, yet this is what I got?"

"I never asked to be save."

"Well, actually I just want a reward."

"Oi oi, you guys can't just ignore me like this. I'm the owner here." Gintoki pulled Katsura back to his arms and hugged him preciously. With his serious red eyes, he looked at Hijikata and whispered. "You'd better not lay a finger on him."

That only meant one. Gintoki declared a war over Katsura.

"Hell yeah, like you can do it, natural-perm hair." Hijikata insulted the samurai purposely. "You're just _a friend_."

"Of course I can." Gintoki said in proud.

In a flash, he tilted his head and kissed the man in his arms. Katsura didn't move... or couldn't move due to the shock. When Gintoki started to lick his lips and slip his tongue into his mouth, the long haired man pushed the other man. Too bad for him, Gintoki just too much, he couldn't fight him. His face started to flush in pink, and then red and even redder as Gintoki played inside his mouth. Katsura moaned in the kiss. This sudden event made Hijikata in struck. He just watched it dumbfoundedly. Once he thought that they were making out so hot he stopped thinking about making out with Katsura, but he regained sanity and broke up the two.

"Damn you white natural perm bastard!" hijikata snapped. He pulled the front of Gintoki's kimono and threw his fist on him. Unfortunately the silverette was a samurai, he had a very good reflex to avoid it. The raven smirked in mad. He still forced his fist to the bastard infront of him who catched it quite strong. He clenched more and pushed with even more force.

"You think it's gonna over with this?" Hijikata mocked the silverette. He definitely wouldn't forgive the man to stole the kiss from the terrorist, the one he fell in love with. "I'm the one who will be with him tomorrow."

"Don't forget your position, _Mr. vice-comander_." Gintoki reminded the man who cursed quietly at his own job.

"Not that related to this matter." The vice-commander muttered.

"It _is_ related. You're the shinsengumi and he's a joui rebel. You meant to be nemesis, not some kind of _lover_." Gintoki explained his reason and added some more. "Oh no, maybe you just want a sex friend?"

Suddenly, the two man who argued fiercely screamed and rubbed their own head. Katsura, who should be the main character, felt annoyed that he was being ignored after the humiliation Gintoki gave him. He hit the two man who argued about him. He hated at how they talking as if they own him as theirs.

"Stop it you fools. I said that I will celebrate my birthday with Elizabeth. That's all. No less no more." Katsura stated his mind as clear as cloud. It hit them more than the one that Katsura gave them first on their head. It hit them on their heart, it hurt more. But again, being a stupid as he always did, Katsura feigned ignorance and left the two in their own thought. He stepped out from them towards the door just to be pulled again by Hijikata.

"You are going nowhere, Katsura."

Hijikata kissed the joui leader forcefully. He ravished the inside of his mouth with easiness and withdrew beautifully. Katsura wiped his lips and slapped the shinsengumi. Hijikata looked back and grin was plastered on his face.

"Happy birthday, Katsura."

His cheek was red with hand mark, proof of Katsura's mad and he was still able to say the phrase.

Yes, it's twelve o'clock. June 26th came.

The jouishishi averted his gaze, not expecting something like this to come. On the other hand, Gintoki stared angrily at Hijikata.

"I'm the one who supposed to say that first, Bastard!" Gintoki turned to his friend and grabbed his hands. Katsura looked at him. "Happy birthday. Let's celebrate it together, ok?"

Katsura pushed him away and looked at Gintoki, then Hijikata, then Gintoki again.

"I have promise with Elizabeth."

With that final sentence, Katsura turned back and walked away. The unfriendly Hijikata was left behind just like that with the silver haired samurai. Both of them stared at the door which they hoped to be opened once more, if—just if—Katsura change his mind.

And just like they were hoping for, the door was opened. It was by Katsura. He stood there quietly and looked at them with his usual stoic face.

"Thanks Gintoki, but I've made a promise. Samurai never takes his word back, you understand that enough, I'm sure."

Finally, he really left after leaving the old comrade a smile. Hijikata was angered. He got to give the silverette a punch to his cheek when he was still dazzling over Katsura. The pains were hurt enough to take his soul back to earth. Gintoki rubbed his cheek.

"Don't get greedy, stupid. Just having a thanks from him.." Hijikata grumbled and pulled out his cigarette. He lit it up and inhaled the smoke, relieving himself.

"Heh, you are jealous, aren't you?" Gintoki leered at the man and sat on the couch with grin on his face. "That I am the only one he thanked to~"

"Screw you." Hijikata exhaled and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Katsura sneaked into his own home without making any noises. He was afraid if at this late hour of night he came home, he would wake Elizabeth up. He quietly closed the door and walked to his room.<p>

Guess what?

Elizabeth was there in Katsura's room. She sat on the futon which she laid perfectly in the middle of the room. She held a signboard with a simple sentence written on it. A 'happy birthday' sign. In front of her, there was a simple strawberry cream cake with a single candle on it. Katsura lost his strength on his feet and kneeled in front if his best companion. His heart grew warm and tears leaked from his beautiful black eyes.

"What's wrong, Katsura-san?" Elizabeth flipped the sign.

Katsura read it then shook his head, trying to have a composure of himself. He managed to sit properly.

"Make your wish and blow the candle." Again, Elizabeth flipped the signboard.

Katsura nodded. He cupped his hands together and closed his eyes as if he prayed for something. Afterwards, he blew the only candle and smiled at her.

"Thank you very much, Elizabeth."

"It's your birthday. You deserve it."

Elizabeth put her signboard down and pulled out a knife from her mouth. She gave the knife to Katsura, so he could slice the cake as he wanted to. The joui leader slice a piece of cake and put it to the plate.

"This is for my beloved friend." Katsura pushed the cake he sliced before to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, with her usual expressionless face, bowed a little and took the plate. She took it whole into her mouth.

"Don't be in rush, Elizabeth. The cake is still left much." Katsura laughed a bit and took a bite of the cake for him. "Hm, it's delicious."

No longer after, Elizabeth took the plate out from her mouth and raised her signboard. "Thank you, Katsura-san. I was afraid this cake didn't match your like."

"Eh.. you mean, you made it by yourself?" Katsura asked bluntly.

"Yes. I tried hard to make the perfect cake for you all-day yesterday." Elizabeth flipped the sign and another sentence appeared. "I'm glad you like it."

Katsura's mouth curled into a bright smile although tears started to drop again from his eyes. He put down the cake and hugged the doll-like white creature.

"It's my best birthday ever, Elizabeth. Thank you." The long haired samurai kissed both side of her cheeks to show his gratitude.

Suddenly, Elizabeth wrapped her hands around the slim man and pulled him onto her lap. Her mouth was opened and hands came out from it. They pulled katsura into the mouth, just his head though. Nobody knew what really happen in there. One thing that certain: Katsura blushed, his face was deeply in red when he finally got out from it. He buried his face into the side of Elizabeth's body and murmured.

"That felt ... amazing."

END

* * *

><p>Me: hoho! What was elizabeth doing to Katsura? XP a doujinshi inspired me this event, haha, it's totally got me! I'm really curious though I don't want to think about it, haha<p>

Well, I'm still working on my other fic so please excuse me~

I will gladly welcome your review~ thanks fellaa~~


End file.
